finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Final Fantasy IV: The After (ファイナルファンタジーIV月の帰還, Файнару Фантадзи Фо -Цуки но Кикан-'' — «Возвращение Луны») — японская ролевая игра, разработанная и выпущенная Square Enix) для мобильных телефонов FOMA 903i оператора NTT Docomo в 2008 году, прямой сиквел игры Final Fantasy IV (1991). Предполагается издание игры для телефонов сетей других операторов только на территории Японии. Как и Before Crisis-Final Fantasy VII , Final Fantasy IV: The After Years выпускалась частями(эпизодами).Она состоит из из тринадцати глав (девять на Wii). Игра выпускалась с 18 февраля по 24 декабря 2008 года. Исполнительный продюсер, Такаши Токита заявил, игра была выпущена таким образом, для того, чтобы игроки ждали новые главы, как аниме или мангу. Игры в значительной степени похожа на Final Fantasy IV. В первую очередь это связанно с тем, что в игре используются спарайты, а не 3D-графика. Игра была выпущена на WiiWare, и состоит из девяти главах. Основная часть игры (состоящая из пролога,главы Сеодора и главы Каины) стоит 800 очков. Другие главы стоят по 300 очков. 13 декабря 2010, Square Enix объявила о выпуске Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection на PlayStation Portable в Японии весной 2011 года, которая включает в себя ремейки Final Fantasy IV и Final Fantasy IV: The After Years.Туда же входит история, рассказывающая о том, что произошло между двумя частями. Действие игры происходит в том же мире, что Final Fantasy IV, но 17 лет спустя, когда в небесах снова появляется вторая луна. В центре событий — приключения постаревших героев игры и их наследников; главным героем первого эпизода игры является сын Сесила Харви, принц Сеодор. Геймплей right|thumb|Геймплей в версии для мобильных телефонов(показаны изменения характеристик из-за смен лунных фаз). thumb|left|204px|Бой в WiiWare версии. В геймплее The After Years, как и в большинстве частей серии использует Active-Time Battle. В партии по-прежнему могут быть пять персонажей. Но в игре также присутствуют новые особенности геймплея: *'Фазы Луны :' Всего в игре есть четыре фазы Луны, которые меняют магические и физические показатели персонажей и врагов, когда игрок спит в гостинице или использует палатку или коттеджа . Например, если Луна полная, то оружие уменьшает силу атаки, в то время как Чёрная магия будет наносить больший урон. Это может сильно повлиять на бои, заставляя игрока создавать новые стратегии боя. *'Командные атаки:' Это определенные способности, которые могут быть использованы только при определенными персонажами в партии, и при определённых умениях. Например, Сесил может использовать атаку "Святой Клинок"(Holy Blade), когда Роза присутствует в партии. Кроме того, каждый персонаж должен использовать конкретные способности чтобы выполнить атаку. Командные атаки можно найти(открыть) по мере прохождения истории, или узнает их если выберет пункт "поиск"(searching) во время боя. История Пролог: Возвращение Луны ''Выпущена в Японии 18 февраля 2008 года. Базовая часть игры в версии Wii Ware. Прошло семнадцать лет после событий Final Fantasy IV , и мир вернулся в состояние покоя. Сеодор, сын Сесила и Розы, является учеником Красных Крыльев . При возвращении из экспедиции для получения Доказательство о Рыцарстве, Красные Крылья, подвергается нападению таинственного роя монстров. Заметив что Барон в огне, флот направляется к городу на полной скорости. В это же время, монстры, появившиеся из ниоткуда, осаждать замок Барона. Во время битв с монстрами Роза и Сесил начинают понимать,что определяют враги нападают сверху, и смотря в небо, замечают появление новой Луны. Глава Сеодора: последний из Red Wings 150px|left Выпущена в Японии 18 февраля 2008 года. Базовая часть игры в версии Wii Ware. Объединена с прологом в версии для PSP. Задаваясь вопросом, что может означать появление второй Луны может, Сесил продолжает сражаться вместе с Розой, к которым позже присоединился Сид . После череды боёв, Сесил засомневался что замок может не выдержать натиска монстров, и приказывает Сиду увести Розу в безопасное место. Роза неохотно соглашаются уйти. Немного погодя перед Сесилом приземляется Бахамут, который прилетел с Луны, вместе с Таинственной девушкой напоминающая Ридию. На вопросы кто она такая, девушка приказывает Бахамуту атаковать Сесила. Тем временем Красные Крылья, Эдж и гномы становятся свидетелями странного происшествия, связанного с башней Бабиль . Красные Крылья терпят крушение и Сеодор, единственный кто выжил, решает выполнить последний приказ капитана Биггса : вернуться в Барон. В одной из битв, Сеодора спасает Человек в тюрбане, и они оба отправились в Мисидию , где Пором помогает им добраться до Барона путем использования Дороги Дьявола . Прибыв в город, они видят, что государство в безопасности, хотя солдаты ведут себя странно и не позволяют Сеодору войти в замок. Проникнув внутрь через водный путь, Сеодор замечает что жители замка пропали без вести, в то время как Человек в тюрбане встречается с "Сесилом". Партия покидает замок и отправляется к горам, которые расположены к востоку от Миста . По пути за ними гонятся солдаты Барона. Немного позже Человек в тюрбане говорит Сеодору, что ищет бывшего драгуна из Барона, и готов победить его даже ценой своей жизни. Глава Ридии: Закованные Эйдолоны 150px|right Выпущена в Японии 17 марта 2008 года. Выпущена на WiiWare 1 июня 2009 года. Дата выхода в Европе: 5 июня 2009 года. Глава начинается с воспоминаний, повествующих о том, как Эдж помогал восстанавливать Мист. Также упоминаются Сесил и Янг, которые тоже оказывают помощь. Все они помогают по большей части в финансовом плане. Потом нам показывают воспоминания Ридии, которая присутствовала при рождении Сеодора. Игроку показывают события, произошедшие непосредственно перед прибытием загадочной девушка в Feymarch; Ридия гостит у эйдлонов, где Ашура просит её вернуться в Мист, так как там её дома, и она нужна нужна людям. После атаки Таинственной девушки, Ридия обнаруживает, что все эйдлоны окаменели. Более того, вскоре после этого, она понимает, что не может их призвать.В одном из боём ,при попытке выбраться на поверхность, её спасает Лука, дочь короля гномов Гиотта и по совместительству ученица Сида. Они возвращаются в замок гномов с помощью летающего корабля Сокол. Внутри замка они находят таинственную девушку, которая уже захватила три из четырёх Темных кристаллов. Таким образом остался ещё один, который находится в Запечатанной пещере. С разрешением Гиотта, Ридия и Лука отправился в пещеры, в надежде на то, что им удастся получить кристалл раньше врага. Хотя им удалось это сделать, загадочная девушка их побеждает, насмехается над Ридией, а также ломает Калку и Брину и забирает Тёмный кристалл. Ридия и Лука вынуждены бежать на поверхность с помощью Сокола, где они планируют посетить Агарт. Они входят в пещеру и находят некоторые из материалов, которые нужны для починки Сокола и Калка с Бриной. Вскоре после окончания ремонта, один из эйдолонов, Титан, нападает на них, но когда они начинают проигрывать, появляется загадочный человек, одетый в темные доспехи и в черную мантию,и с лёгкостью побеждает эйдолона. Загадочный человек настоятельно требует отправится к Башне Бабиль, а также говорит, что история повторяется. Глава Янга: Мастер из Фабула 150px|left Выпущена в Японии 9 апреля 2008 года. Выпущена в Северной Америке 6 июля 2009 года. Выпущена в Европе 10 июля 2009 года. Глава Янга начинается того, как с ним тренируются три монаха. Его дочь Урсула входит замок с просьбой обучить её боевым искусства, на что отказывается. В конце концов, она идет к горе Хобс, чтобы самостоятельно. Позже она замечает, что к Фабулу летят Красные Крылья. После сражения с Mother Bomb, Урсула, Янг и ещё два монаха возвращаются в замок, который некоторое время спустя атакуют Красные Крылья, пытаясь украсть кристалл. Янга шокировало, что за кристаллом явился никто иной, как Каин, который утверждает, что действует по собственному желанию. Каин побеждает Янга и Урсулу, забирает кристалл и уходит. После боя, Янг решает лично отправится в Барон, захватив с собой Урсулу и трех монахов. Во время своего путешествия, они застревают на неизвестном острове, где должны найти топливо для корабля. Янг и Урсула разделены в темном лесу. Трое монахов, которые путешествуют с ними, нападают на Adamantoise, которому они почти не могут нанести урон. Урсула пытается справиться с монстром самостоятельно, но у неё ничего не выходит. Какое-то время спустя Янг воссоединяется с Урсулой, и они вместе побеждают. После того как им удаётся найти топливо для лодки, Янг рассказывает Урсуле она поняла, что есть вещи более важные сила. Он наконец позволяет ей тренироваться с ним, но просит, чтобы она больше не обращаться к нему как "Отец", а как "Мастер". Они возвращаются на борт корабля и продолжают двигаться в сторону Барона. Но по пути на их судно нападает Левиафан. Глава Палома: Путешествие магов 150px|right Выпущена в Японии 1 мая 2008 года. Выпущена в Северной Америке 6 июля 2009. Выпущена в Европе 10 июля 2009 года. Палом, пообещав что пойдёт по стопам Великого мудреца Теллы, отправляется в Трою, тихий город, окруженный лесом и граничащий с озером, где он обучает молодую жрицу Леонору искусству Чёрной магии. Когда Загадочная девушка атакует город, чтобы получить его Кристалл, Леонора открывает секрет, что под замком есть подземный ход, с помощью которого можно сбежать. С помощью чёрных чокобо, Палом и Леонора отправляются в Магнитную пещеру, чтобы спрятаться там. В конце концов они сражаются с Темным Эльфов, но терпят поражение, правда не от него, а от Шивы . Столкнувшись с Загадочной девушкой, Палом берёт кристалл и просит Леонору бежать, пока сам он использует заклинание Break, чтобы не дать врагу заполучить кристалл. Однако, когда загадочная девушка угрожает разрушить тело Палома, чтобы заполучить кристалл, но Леонора попытки сражаться с ней. Действие заклинания заканчивается, и Палом узнаёт, что Леонора был той девочкой, с которой он флиртует в конце Final Fantasy IV . Они объединяются свои силы, но им так и не удаётся победить Шива. Таинственная девушка крадёт кристалл и исчезает. Тем временем, на горе Испытаний, Пором столкнулась с Каином и чувствует, что что-то случилось с Паломом. Глава Эджа: Пульс Бабиля 150px|left Выпущена в Японии 28 мая 2008 года. Выпущена в Северной Америке 6 июля 2009. Выпущена в Европе 10 июля 2009 года. Группа под предводительством Эджа, Эбланская четвёрка, становится свидетелями нападений Каина и Загадочной девушки. Геккоу внедрился в ряды монахов Янга, Зангецу отправился к гномам, Изаёи замаскировалась под жрицу в Трои, Цукинова скрылся в Мисидии. Тем временем, Эдж в одиночку проникает в башню Бабиль. По мере продвижения по башни он встречает членов своей группы. Добравшись до вершины башни, они встречают Загадочную девушку, которая вызывает Ифрита, и побеждает партию. Эдж отказывается подчиниться ей и прыгает со своей командой с башни. Но они не погибают, а приземляются на борт Сокола, где встречает Ридию. Глава Пором: Исчезнувший Лунный Кит 150px|right Выпущена в Японии 26 июня 2008 года. '' ''Выпущена в Северной Америке на 3 августа 2009 года. Выпущена в Европе 7 августа 2009 года. Глава начинается с двух воспоминаний, которые происходят спустя некоторое время после событий оригинала. Когда настало время для магической тренировки Палома и Пором со Старейшиной, Палом сбегает к группе девочек, в том числе и к Леоноре. Когда его нашли и наказали, Палом убегает, после чего был найден Старейшиной. После разговора, с ним, Палом решает пойти по стопам Теллы, и Старейшина разрешает ему следовать своей мечте. Спустя некоторое время, Палом и Пором направляются в Кайпо, где Палом посещает могилу Теллы. Затем они отправляются в Подземный водный путь, где Пором понимает, насколько её брат стал сильнее. События второго воспоминания происходят спустя несколько лет. Пором и Палом отправляются в Мист на воздушном корабле Сида, так как Дьявольская дорога закрыта. По прибытию в деревню, Палом просит Ридию взять его с собой в Землю эйдолонов, чтобы он смог узнать больше о магии призыва. Когда они добираются до подземного мира, то в первую очередь отправляются в Замок гномов, где встречают Луку. Затем, все направляются в Землю эйдолонов, но когда они почти добрались, Ридия запрещает туда идти. После всех воспоминаний, действия переносятся в настоящее время, где Пором молится и чувствует, что её брат благополучно добрался до Трои. Позже, она обсуждает своё желание стать независимой со Старейшиной. Во время их разговора, из моря Мисидии поднимается Лунный кит, и направляется в сторону второй луны. Нуждаясь в драгуне, Пором в сопровождение Чёрного мага и Белого мага отправляется на Гору испытаний, чтобы найти там Каина. На вершине Горы испытаний они находят могилу отца Сесила, Клуи. Вскоре после этого они находят Каина, и объясняя ситуацию отправляются в Мисидию. Добравшись до деревни, они становятся свидетелями нападения Таинственной девушки. Каин, желая отправится в Барон, оставляет Пором и Старейшину сражаться против неё. После битвы появляется Каин, предлагающий Таинственной девушке сделку. Он отдаёт ей Кристалл, на что она даёт ему встретится с Сесилом. Она соглашается, и Каин отправляется в Барон. Глава Эдварда: Дамциан под несчастливой звездой 150px|left Выпущена в Японии 22 июля 2008 года. '' ''Выпущена в Северной Америке 3 августа 2009 года. Выпущена в Европе 7 августа 2009 года. История главы начинается в Дамциане, который был восстановлен. Секретарь Эдварда уходит расследовать нарушение и пропадает. Эдвард и ещё три солдата пытаются её найти. После того как она найдена, все возвращаются в Дамциан. После возвращения в замок, прибывает делегация из Барона. Эдвард и Харли отправляются в Кайпо, где она заболевает пустынной лихорадкой. Ночью, Эдварда посещают призраки Анны и Теллы и говорят ему, что он должен действовать по велению сердца. На следующий день Эдвард отправляется в Логово Антлиона, чтобы найти там Песчаную жемчужину. Когда Харли выздоровела, все отправляются в Барон, чтобы поговорить с Сесилом. Так как Эдвард сомневается в действиях Сесила, он подкидывает подслушивающие устройство, чтобы следить за ним. Более того, Эдвард обнаруживает, что Сесил находится в заговоре с Таинственной девушкой. После переговоров, партия возвращается в Дамциан, а по пути становится свидетелем того, как Левиафан топит корабль из Фабула. Глава Каина: Возвращение драгуна 150px|right Выпущена в Японии 20 августа 2008 Базовая часть игры в версии Wii Ware. На Горе испытаний, Каин спасает Пором и магов от монстров. Партия направляется обратно в Мисидию, где он предает ее и отнимает Кристалл. Он следует за Таинственной девушкой через Дьявольскую дорогу. Затем действия переключается на партию Сеодора. Он и Человек в тюрбане отправляются в Дамциан, через горы, лежащие на востоке от Миста. Вскоре Сеодор достигает Кайпо, где солдаты из Барона нападают на него посреди ночи. Сеодор и Человек в Тюрбане бегут в Подземный водный путь, где сражаются с Октокракеном. Тем временем в Дамциан прибывает Каин с Красными Крыльями, где он забирает Кристалл для Таинственной девушки и похищает Розу. Эдвард и Сид, который прибыл на Энтерпрайзе, объединяются с Сеодором, чтобы отправиться в Барон. Добравшись до замка, они настигают Каина с Розой. Выясняется что-то Каин похитившей Розу, не настоящий. Оказывается Каин, это Человек в тюрбане. Настоящий Каин вступает в схватку со своей тёмной половиной, и выигрывает. Таким образом он становится Святым драгуном и получает новые способности. После всего этого, партия направляется в тронный зал, где они встречаются с Сесилом и Таинственной девушкой. Глава Лунарианцев: Голубая планета что была 150px|left Выпущена в Японии 16 сентября 2008 года. Выпущена в Северной Америке на 3 августа 2009 года. Выпущена в Европе 7 августа 2009 года. Глава начинается в прошлом на Красной Луне. Там мы узнаём, что Человек в чёрном не кто иной как, Голбез. Он замечает, что Фусоя пропал и отправляется на его поиски по Лунному подземелью. После того, как Голбез находит, его они вместе отправляются в Логово Отца, где обнаруживают, что Бахамут окаменел. После этого, они сталкиваются с Таинственной девушкой, призвавшей Ашуру, и сражаются с ней. Далее они следуют за ней в Кристальный дворец, где на этот раз Таинственная девушка призывает Левиафана. После битвы она снова сбегает, и на этот раз в Лунное подземелье. Таинственная девушка воскрешает Зеромуса, после чего Голбез с Фусоей вынуждены с ним сражаться. Во время боя Зеромус использует свою атаку "Большой взрыв" (Big Bang), из-за которой дворец начинает разрушаться. Fusoya teleports Golbez out of the palace. Golbez takes the Lunar Whale and heads to the Blue Planet. During the ride, he dreams of when he was possessed by Zeromus in the past. The player briefly takes control of Golbez during Cecil's fights against him in Final Fantasy IV, where the battles are shown from his perspective. Gathering's Tale: The Moon's Gravity 150px|right :Released in Japan on October 15th, 2008. :Released in North America on September 7th, 2009. :Released in Europe on September 11th, 2009. :In the Wii and PSP versions, The Gathering and both parts of the Final Tale are merged into one chapter called "The Crystals". Rydia's party (with Luca, Edge, and Golbez), notice the Moon is turning the color of blood, and is getting closer to the Earth, dropping meteors and damaging the planet. The party tries to enter Baron Castle but see it has been guarded by an Eidolon's force field. Golbez decides they must go around the world and find a way to break the force field. The party fly to Mist and Rydia's mother's spirit advises them the force field will be broken if they save the other Eidolons from their mind control. In Kaipo, Yang and Ursula are passed out in their beds. At Fabul, the party get the frying pan and a ladle from Sheila. When they give Ursula the ladle and whack Yang with the pan, they join along with the Sylphs. Troia is covered in ice. Inside the Lodestone Cavern, Shiva is holding the place under a spell; after defeating her, Rydia either gains her as a summonable Eidolon or destroys her. Palom and Leonora joins after Troia is unfrozen. Eblan is engulfed in flames in Ifrit's possession. Edge tells everyone to flee so he may take Ifrit on by himself, but is defeated. Rubicante (the former head of the Archfiends) suddenly appears, and in a scripted battle gives Edge a clue on how defeat Ifrit. Edge bands together with Rydia to defeat Ifrit with Rubicante's Inferno skill. Upon Ifrit's defeat, he rejoins Rydia. In Mysidia the party fights Ramuh and recruits Porom. Afterward they head to Agart and fight Titan, who opens a rift in the ground, swallowing the party whole. After climbing back up through Agart's well, Porom appears briefly to assist them by casting Float on everybody, rendering him defeat-able. After Titan has joined them, the party drags an exhausted Porom back to the Falcon. They return to Mist, where the Mist Dragon joins Rydia automatically. The party journeys to Baron Castle where they break the force field. The scene switches to Ceodore's party (with Kain, Rosa, Edward, and Cid), who fight the possessed Cecil and Odin. During the fight, Odin comes to his senses and knocks Cecil out of his possession. While the others are nursing Cecil, Ceodore joins with Rydia, Golbez, Rosa, and Edge to take out the Mysterious Girl. She dies, but dozens of her appear from nowhere and say they await them on the True Moon. Golbez calls the Lunar Whale to chase after them. Final Tale, Part One: True Moon 150px|left :Released in Japan on November 19, 2008 :Released in North America on September 7th, 2009 :Released in Europe on September 11th, 2009. The chapter starts on the Lunar Whale, parked outside of the Subterrane of the True Moon. Cecil has lost himself and can barely talk or recognize the world around him. His stats and White Magic are also temporarily gone. All 22 characters are available at this point. In the crater dungeon, each of the eight Crystals are scattered about and each Crystal contains a boss fight: Baigan, the Magus Sisters, Dr. Lugae with Barnabas, Edge's parents, and the Four Elemental Archfiends including the aforementioned Rubicante, Barbariccia, Cagnazzo, and Scarmiglione. Leviathan and Asura are also within this dungeon, and can be obtained. At the end of it, Cecil and Golbez fight Dark Knight Cecil, who uses a special attack to bring all characters to near-fatal status. Then he tries to kill each party member one by one by striking them, but Cecil blocks each hit. When the Dark Knight attacks Cecil, Golbez jumps in front of Cecil and guards him from the attack, taking a mortal blow in the process. However, if the player has Golbez, Ceodore, Cecil, and Rosa in the party when they encounter the Dark Knight, Golbez will survive. Cecil regains his lost strength and White Magic and claims the Excalibur. After the battle, Cecil thanks Golbez and the party, and then heads to a warp tile which ends part one. Final Tale, Part Two: Planet Eater 150px|right :Released in Japan on December 24, 2008 :Released in North America on September 7th, 2009. :Released in Europe on September 11th, 2009: The party continues on to encounter Crystals containing bosses that have previously appeared in other Nintendo era Final Fantasy games. Omega and Shinryu from Final Fantasy V, and Ultima Weapon and Deathgaze from Final Fantasy VI are available as optional bosses, as well. The party soon encounters the Mysterious Girl, who summons Bahamut. After an intense battle, Bahamut comes to his senses and turns on the Mysterious Girl, pushing her back. Several clones confront the party, revealing the Mysterious Girl's name to be Maenad. Soon enough, the party reaches The Creator, the last surviving member of a species which once prospered on the distant edge of the universe, but ultimately destroyed its own civilization. Concerned about whether or not evolution was a necessity and wishing to conduct experiments regarding the evolution of life, it created a host of Crystals capable of recording the history of a world and distributed them upon planets which held the promise of life. Creator mass-produced and dispatches the Maenads to recover the Crystals. It deems the Blue Planet's races evolutionary failures whose continued existence cannot be permitted, and, like the worlds of other inferior races, attempts to devour the Blue Planet with the True Moon, which is revealed to be the remains of a space fleet once manned by the Creator's race. The party engages The Creator in combat and after defeating it, the area begins to explode, forcing the party to retreat. The Creator pursues them throughout several battles, although Maenad joins the party in an attempt to help. A meteor spell destroys both of them, The Creator thanking the party as he perishes. The Ending begins as Corio observes the True Moon leaving, paralleling the original game's end. The Lunar Whale returns to Earth, with the party intact, along with Maenad. Leonora is present in Troia as the priestesses offer her a position, which she declines. The player witnesses Izayoi disguised as one of the women present, laughing. Leonora heads off to Mysidia, where Palom and Porom are with the Elder, who offers them a joint position as new leaders of Mysidia. Palom complains about not being ready or wanting to handle the responsibility. Next, Leonora shows up and asks Palom and Porom to train her as a sage, now that she has quit the priesthood. Tsukinowa is disguised as a frog keeping watch. At the Dwarf Castle, Giott and Luca are approached by Cid and Mid (Cid's grandson), who go to work on an airship, trying to figure out how to power it with the Crystals' magic (with a disguised Zangetsu also present, nearly blowing his cover by saying "NALI-ho" instead of "LALI-ho"). They also mention disarming all weapons. In Fabul, Yang begins to train Ursula himself, reminding her that he is not going to go easy on her just because she is his daughter. As she gasps for breath and picks herself back up, Gekkou admires the kingdom's strength. In Damcyan, Edward and Harley observe the Crystal. Although pulled away by an elder for discussion about Cecil's plan to amass the material needed to rebuild all the damage caused to the Blue Planet since the moon meteors nearly destroyed it, Edward sees the spirits of Tellah and Anna, and thanks both of them. Edge leaves Eblan Castle for Mist. He dismisses the Eblan Four, but they swear to await further orders. In Mist, Rydia is currently raising a small girl named Cuore (who appears to be a child version of Maenad). Both Leviathan and Asura arrive, greeting Rydia and saying they figured that since Rydia was not able to make it into the Feymarch last time she tried, it was their turn to pay her a visit. Edge arrives to see Rydia and Asura reveals it was Edge who invited them. Finally in Baron, Rosa referees a sparring match between Cecil and Ceodore, with the player in control of Ceodore. The battle is timed and seems to make no difference who wins. Kain, new leader of the Red Wings, appears and drafts Ceodore for a new quest: to travel the world rebuilding all the damage caused by the meteor attack. Rosa and Cecil think of Golbez, who has taken the Lunar Whale in an attempt to locate Fusoya and the other Lunarians. Biggs and Wedge's spirits make brief appearances behind Kain as he warns Ceodore they would be disappointed if he whines about it. They board the airship with Luca and Cid as they head off to Damcyan meet Edward and Cecil to gather materials. Персонажи [[Файл:FF4-AfterCharacterCollage.jpg|right|200px|Основные персонажи The After Years.]] Вернувшиеся *Сесил Харви *Роза Джоанна Фаррел *Каин Хайвинд *Ридия *Янг Фанг Лейден *Сид Поллендина *Эдж Джералдин *Палом *Пором *Эдвард Крис фон Мюир *Голбез *Фусоя *Лука *Калка *Брина *Леонора *Биггс и Ведж *Каин? Новые *'Сеодор Харви:' Cecil and Rosa's fifteen-year-old son, who joined the Red Wings in hope of following in his father's footsteps. *'Урсула Фанг Лейден:' As Yang's daughter, she wishes to become strong like him, but he refuses to teach her. *'Эбланская четвёрка:' A group of ninjas from Eblan, consisting of four members; Gekkou, Izayoi, Tsukinowa, and Zangetsu. *'Харли:' Edward's personal secretary, she is determined to become a scholar. *'Таинственная девушка:' The Mysterious Girl is the game's primary antagonist who is collecting the Crystals. She bears a striking resemblance to Rydia, although with teal hair instead of green. *'Мид:' Cid's grandson. Интересные факты thumb|Сеодор в американской версии (слева) и в японской (справа) игры. *The game takes place seventeen years after the original Final Fantasy IV, a most likely intentional timescale because the original Japanese release of The After Years was seventeen years after the release of Final Fantasy IV on the SNES. *The plot at the end of the game is also similar to the end of Final Fantasy VI, in which the world is ravaged and the party members must be reunited by traveling the world, which when brought back into the party, wait on the airship while the player's party travels. [[Файл:233px-FF4TAYNovel.jpg|thumb|Обложка новеллизации Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, изображающая Сеодора со своими родителями.]] *Ceodore's artwork was altered for the game's American version. It is a somewhat less manga-esque face than in the Japanese version. *Many pieces of artwork featuring Porom, Rydia, and Ursula were altered to be less revealing in the American version. *Many unused items are in the game's code, and still have their stats intact. This includes equipment exclusively found in the Advance version, and others not found anywhere else, such as the Tokita Sword. The Tokita Sword gives characters maximum stats, and allows them to break the damage limit of 9,999. It is possible these items were transferred from the code of the Advance version, or were also used for beta testing. *Square Enix published a novelization of the game in Japan in March 2009. It was written by Ichiro Tezuka, who is also known for writing the scenario to . Внешние ссылки *Official Japanese site (Mobile version) *Official Japanese site (WiiWare version) *Official North American site *Official British site en:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years de:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years en:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years es:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Игры Категория:Сиквелы Категория:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years